


Underdogs

by yoshitakamine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshitakamine/pseuds/yoshitakamine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gangsta AU for KnB. Aomine and Kagami want to see just how far to the edge they can take their lives....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions first.

A single drop of blood trickled down the curve of his neck, the crimson color painting the skin while making its way downwards to the neckline of his tank top. His body was burning, the adreline pumping through his veins still as he inhaled sharply to clear his mind.

Ten bodies. Clean kills, the shots carefully placed in between their eyes. It was as if _Kagami was born for this_ , his fingers steady every time they grazed the surface of the trigger. He used the silencer he was given this time, not that it made things any less messier, but it was a necessity. A way to remind him every shot counted.

The small handgun felt weightless in his unoccupied palm as he dragged body after body down the stairs of an old run-down building. No one really clarified what he should do with them afterwards so he assumed disposing them the way he knew best.

 _‘Dump 'em and let nature take its course’_ he grumbled under his breath. He hoped guys like them wouldn’t become a regular thing, they were far bigger than most flabby bodies he’d drag around. _Burning calories really wasn’t his priority now._

Making sure he had cleaned up the place thoroughly, he took out his tags and rubbed them together, the dim sunlight illuminated on the gaudy metal. It was a faint reminder of sorts, of why he was there doing what he did, of who he was.

The distant sound of footsteps made his thoughts come to a halt as he squinted, trying to identify the source. A strong gait, assertiveness, cockiness and a smug looking grin-

“Yo…you did a lousy job as usual I see?” Aomine Daiki. A rank higher than him, with an ego even _higher_  than that.

“Next time I’ll make sure to call ya so you can show me how _you_ fuck up stuff” Kagami bit back the words that were begging to come out next. His bark was louder than his bite, true, but there was no limit to Aomine’s arrogance. His eyes lit up every time he got to kindle that flame of fury in Kagami, the latter wondering if he ever did anything other than mess with him.

“I don’t, that’s the thing. ” Aomine’s shit eating grin had taken up his entire face. “ And you expect me to believe that? May I remind you who left me amidst a mayhem of corpses? It reeked of death. I couldn’t get _the stench off of me for weeks._ ” Kagami’s nose wrinkled at the thought, a hand rubbing his temples.

“But you handled it just fine didn’t you?” Aomine chimed, getting closer to where Kagami stood. His dangerously electrifying eyes were a clear blue and Kagami would stare at times, fast enough to remove his eyes when close to getting caught. “That..literally has nothing to do with anything you dumbass!” Aomine’s chortle echoed throughout the empty walls as he slouched one arm over Kagami’s shoulder. “I love it when you get loving…”

The way home was quiet but Aomine’s hand hadn’t moved an inch. There were few people passing by them, and they all knew not to stare, not to spare a glance. Sometimes it bothered Kagami, he wasn’t some sort of monster shunned by society, but he wagered he couldn’t change others. And he couldn’t change himself either. 

Their shabby apartment was a meager place, but it was just right for them. The only window facing the street was Kagami’s favorite spot. His and of all the stray kittens Aomine would bring in. It was chilly at night and the breeze would freshen you in all the best ways while sitting there, idly staring outside.  
During the day the phone would ring once or twice, during the night everything was quiet around the area. Kagami liked it, Aomine was scared of it. Both were what they were, but had different perceptions on the matter. Both were twilights, no hint of doubt in that, both having grown to accept it one way or another. Kagami indefinitely believed his nature was something that couldn’t be helped, there’s no reason to try and change who you are. Aomine shied away from his self and outside eyes. Two sides of the same coin yet they sympathized with each other.

“Seriously how many cats have you brought in this week _alone_?” About ten, Kagami had counted -answering his own question-, ten furry creatures lying around the place with no intention of leaving any time soon. Well that was thanks to a certain someone, who had been spoon feeding them like they were his own children. Aomine threw a dismissive hand at him as he rubbed the belly of one of the beasts’. “It’s not my fault they keep mewling for food you know, heartless bastard” He knew Kagami was not so fond of four legged creatures, an incident in his childhood having him scarred for good. That didn’t stop him from taunting to his heart’s content though. “I put up with you and I got my hands full as it is, spare me for just once” Kagami huffed, as he lied flat on his stomach on their couch. Their small bickering sessions were the only thing that filled the room every day, everything else fading to white background noise. Business was slow, unless a certain blonde haired figure decided to show up -which was rarely- that always made their dull days a bit more bearable.

The man in question was a highly prolific club owner around the area. His looks and wits got him an adequate amount of clientele , the rest left to his personnel. He also happened to be Aomine’s oldest childhood friend, which made him even more obnoxious in Kagami’s ears. His sing song voice wasn’t so much of a bother, he knew it was a facade anyways, but that man really had a side to him he didn’t want to cross paths with. So long as he provided them with business he was sure to get along famously with him.

The ringing in his ears wouldn’t stop, and he turned sides now lying on his back. Aomine had picked up the phone at some point, his voice low like he was muttering something. He was never eager to take up jobs, but nowadays he seemed extra crankier about everything. He put down the phone as fast as he had picked it up, an uneasy look creeping up on his features.

“It was Kise. You know what he said?” Kagami reluctantly got up at the mention of the name and fixed his shirt, his attention on him “He found a couple of bodies lying around, right outside his fucking club.” Aomine spat bitterly and slammed the phone with the back of his palm. This wasn’t possible, Kagami knew he dropped them a couple of miles away from town, he put them there. “Bullshit, there’s no way they could’ve gotten so close to there. Aomine I fucking  _dragged them_  with my own bare hands, are you saying I’m nuts?” Aomine opened his mouth to protest but shut it immediately. He had no reason not to believe him, this wasn’t his first time doing this either. “Then who the fuck brought them all the way back-” Aomine paused and they both looked at each other like the ligtbulb lit in their heads. Someone had followed Kagami back there, he’d seen him do it.

Aomine grabbed a jacket from the hanger by the door and rushed outside, Kagami following suit behind him with a line of curses muttered under his breath. “Seriously did you really have to run off like that?” As much as he wanted to sound irritated, his curiosity got the best of him and he stayed quiet. Until he’d realize where they were actually going that is. “I know you hate seeing Kise’s pretty face as much as I do but someone needs to clear things up in this damn city every once in a while.”

There were a few people around the shop, Kise made sure it stayed that way -even more so now-, as Aomine took the lead and entered. Kagami could never get used to that glitzy atmosphere, the people would always leer at him from head to toe, judging only God knows what. He knew, but pretended it slipped his mind for once. The back of the place of course was way more unapproachable, men were on most of the entrances.. talk about air tight security. Some didn't turn their heads their way, some others -probably newcomers- glared intently. _Like that'd scare them off._

Aomine was confident, _even **now.**_

Kagami noticed that while walking behind him. His movements were balanced and steady, his body not flicking one bit. He wasn't sure if it was because of moments like these he had to keep his cool, or if he was really level-headed. Past experiences would disagree but he wanted to believe he had at least an ounce of hidden charisma in him... _.maybe not_.

He could see Kise's back as he was talking to one of his subordinates, he really wasn't just a club owner. Surely all this money couldn't have come from just serving drinks. Kise was a sly man, his playful looks could easily lure you in and trap you like a spider with its web. Kagami was aware of this, still afraid of ending up on opposite sides with him. "Good, you made it in time" He almost whispered to Aomine, teeth biting his bottom lip. They weren't the only ones in distress about this. Kise beckoned them inside as he sat them down on a couch.

"Look...Aominecchi-"

"There we go with that stupid nickname again..." If it were even possible, he was sure he saw Aomine's cheeks flush..for a split second. _Huh._ Kise had that effect on everyone then. More lethal than expected, he noted. "I'm sure you need my help as much as I need yours, but I also need you to cooperate..." He stretched the syllables in that last word as he looked at Kagami. Kagami didn't take offense, rather, perked up, all ears. "Kise just tell us what to do for fuck's sake, I don't have time for this.." Aomine grabbed a bottle standing on the coffee table nearby and poured some in a glass, the contents irrelevant to him. The liquid burnt his throat as he let out a guttural moan. _Scotch_. Kise felt his cheeks heat up, chuckling at the act. Kagami was oblivious to this, but there was an extra part in the history between them Aomine failed to mention. Though judging by the closeness, anyone could easily guess...

"You can sit on one of the tables outside if you'd like, free of charge." Kise had noticed Kagami was restless, trying his best to remove him compliantly. You couldn't really blame him, Aomine was the one he knew best. "Nah, I'm good. If Aomine is here then here is where I have to be." Aomine choked on his sip as he put his glass down. Kagami's sentence was just too corny but again he wasn't the brightest in these sort of matters. "Right...he's right, he's the one who did it anyway, you'd get more out of him than me...if it ever came down to that at least." His tone must've been a bit morose as Kise gave him a concerned look. "You know it won't...But this isn't what I called you for, I wanted you to take a look at these." Kise laid out files with pictures attached on them, faces unfamiliar to the both of them. Until one slid out, a face you couldn't have missed living in this place. "Is that-" Kise nodded as he tapped his finger on the edge of the photograph. " Wait, this was taken...a few hours after I came back." Kagami examined the person, thinking on any sort of disputes he might've had with them. He had fought with a lot of people, no doubt. "Exactly. Do you know who this is?" Kagami tried to speak when Aomine yanked the photo out of his hands. "He doesn't need to know, not really." His eyes had a different look to them now, and Kagami was frozen in place as Aomine stared Kise down. "You can't always protect the people you love, Aominecchi...sooner or late they'll be taken from you. _You chose this."_

Aomine was already at the door, the men bowing respectfully as Kagami tried to catch up to him. He didn't know what riled him up all of a sudden but he expected to find out once they got back home.


	2. Meeting Old Friends.

Obviously enough, Aomine had stayed completely quiet during the walk back to the apartment, the silence choking them both slowly. Their footsteps filled the empty streets and Kagami’s chest felt heavy at the distance they had kept. He tried a few questions, ice breakers, but Aomine would remain unbudged. 

“What  _was_  that back in there? What did Kise mean by that?” He said breathlessly, complacent he finally managed to let those words out.  Aomine’s footsteps suddenly couldn’t be heard anymore,  as he stood a few meters away from him. His back was turned to him and Kagami could tell he had heaved a sharp breath before turning around to face him. “You trust me right?” Kagami was taken aback by the sudden question, but nodded nonetheless. He trusted him, of course he did. He’d be crazy not to, with all they’d been through till now. 

Aomine had chosen his words carefully, he wasn’t asking out of uncertainty or hesitation rather…to make sure he wouldn’t make the same mistake. To finally know whatever came next wouldn’t be his fault, that he wouldn’t have to bear the burden for the rest of his life. “What about you?” Kagami asked back “Do you trust me? Trust that I am telling you the truth about this?” Aomine gently smiled, a pained half-smile, as the words barely made it out of his lips “ Of course I do….I-” He stopped before his heart got the best of him.  _‘I hope you don’t regret saying this’._

Stiffling back a yawn, Kagami grabbed hold of a beer bottle, lazily trying to bring it to his mouth. Aomine was sleeping peacefully on the couch, his hand brushing over a kitty’s backside. His attachment with these tiny creatures really was something and Kagami felt a low chuckle escape his lips.  

Moving back to the paperwork scattered in front of him, he tried grinding through whatever could be -or seemed- useful enough. Who was that man? And why would he want to incriminate them? or at least, _himself_. Everyone had ties with the cops one way or another, so this seemed like a really low thing to resort to. And judging from both Kise’s and Aomine’s reaction, this man was a force to be reckoned with. Makes zero sense. Kagami’s head was filled with an influx of information he couldn’t really process and it irritated him. He wasn’t big on investigation, that’s why he’s a  _hitman_  goddamn it.

“Careful, you’ll burn that slow brain of yours if you stare at it too hard.” Aomine had just gotten up and he was already full of energy. To mess with him. For that, he was sure he’d never run out of it. “Real funny, coming from someone who can’t count to ten.” Kagami smiled to himself, he had gotten better with his comebacks that’s for sure. He was turning too caustic, but the situation(person) asked for it. “H-Hey that was once idiot! And I was drunk!” Aomine protested, his hands in his pockets. “Anyways, did you figure out anything…anything at all that could make a connection?” Kagami scratched his head with the pen in his hands, skimming through the files. He had made some minor observations that were probably not even relevant to the matter at hand, but thought they’d be worthy of mention. “Have a look at this, these guys have been on our backs since the beginning…think anything of them?” Aomine glided over the walls of text quickly, _taking after someone_ , when his eyes stopped on a certain name. “Who are these guys again?” Kagami shrugged his shoulders, motioning to the phone. “ _ **No**_.” Aomine huffed. “Well you can’t deny it though, he has connections.” Aomine still couldn’t get himself to look at the table where the phone was. “He’s not really fond of us you know..” He added. “But he owes you doesn’t he?” Again, he hated when Kagami was right. He did, for saving his ass that one time. But he wagered he wouldn’t even remember by now. “It won’t hurt to at least try will it?” 

Aomine begrudgingly got up and picked up the phone, hastily pressing the numbers and waiting for the call to start ringing. This was getting too complicated for no reason.

“Ah?  _Midorima?_ ” His voice trying to sound as genuine as possible. The voice on the other end made a 'tsk’ sound before replying. “Who else would it be? You’re the one who called.” As bittersweet as always. Bittersweet because besides appearances, he was a delicate man. 'Med school softened him up’ Aomine laughed to himself. “Mind helping me out?” He definitely wouldn’t plead, but like Kagami said, trying to convince him wouldn’t be so bad. “What is it now?” _Now?_ He made it sound like they were always in trouble. Well not….most of the time. They had to take lunch breaks.

A few minutes had passed and Midorima, albeit annoyed by Aomine’s constant badgering, finally gave in. He agreed to meet them to share some information on their case. Bidding each other goodbye, Aomine put down the receiver and drew a long pause. 

Kagami waited for his answer.

“You are never making me do that again, _are we clear_? I promised I’d go and carry his tribal totem poles to the other side of town in exchange for this. It’d better be worth it. ” Kagami didn’t know what was it, but his aggravated tone and the fact Midorima would buy the weirdest stuff made him break out in loud laughter. Aomine of course was all too traumatized by the idea to react to that so he plumped down on the couch, a kitty hopping onto his lap.

“You’re the only ones with a working brain in here..” He rubbed the tail of the fluffy kitten. “I’m just gonna pretend I didn’t hear that and get back to work.” Kagami shot him a sideways glare and turned back around.


	3. Holding well back there?

Visiting Midorima meant having to enter parts of the city they weren’t very familiar with, mainly because of the social class. Midorima had graduated top of his class, med school, a very capable doctor with a 6 figure income to top it off. Needless to say they had been taken by quite the surprise finding out he was involved in their world. Not very actively, but the idea of Midorima dealing with things like these alone made them shudder. 

His office was spacious and as expected neat and organized, with libraries towering the entrance, filled with plenty of thick and hefty books with weird names. “  _O-otolaryngolo_ …is this even in our language?” Kagami scrunched his nose up and put the book back in place. He saw Aomine behind him giving him _‘the’_ look, one he used when he was supposedly being a dumbass, eyes narrowed to a slit with his mouth pointed downwards. “Yeah I get it, I’m an idiot for not sticking my hand in someone’s stomach and wiggling it around trying to fix him” He rubbed his head and cleaned the dust off on his pants. “That’s…not what I do.” Midorima added, glasses propped up on his nose.  _“I’m an ENT doctor…”_  Midorima whispered to Aomine, low enough not to be heard. Aomine had to hold back a snort and called Kagami beside him.

Midorima took out some old photos and presented them to Kagami, a small smile on his face. “These are from when we were in highschool.” There was Midorima in the picture, Aomine and…. _another red haired man_. “Yeah looks like you had fun” Kagami stared at him, his mind unable to process why he was being shown sentimental photobooks. Midorima’s eyes widened before he got closer, pointing at the same man with added persistence. “That’s the man you saw the other day, _is what I’m saying_..nanodayo.” Kagami still stared at him, the same dumb expression on his face. “His name is…. _nanodayo_?” Aomine slapped his forehead, the action making Kagami huff, realizing he had said something .. _unintelligent_. Midorima turned around, whether to hide his laughter or to restraint himself from homicide he didn’t know. “His name is Akashi Seijuro.” he said. “ _Close enough._.” Kagami laughed to himself and Aomine ruffled his hair in agreement. 

Midorima had tried to explain to them Akashi’s past and how he ended up in the business little by little, including details he thought should be mentioned besides  _one_. “If you are to ever confront him, don’t.. hurt him.” His gaze turned to the floor, seemingly holding back loving memories of him. Kagami almost protested when Aomine held him back and hung his head in sympathy. He was sure this was small Midorima talking, the serious bright green haired boy that used to play shogi with Akashi for hours on end. This was….Midorima’s one sided love for him speaking. “We understand, we’ll..try to resolve it….like men.” Kagami rolled his eyes and coughed, a chuckle escaping him there. Aomine was trying to look good for the middle class, that didn’t suit him. “Is it okay if I beat him up at least? He _did_ make me look bad in front of everyone, including Aomine’s pretty girlfriend.” Kagami chimed in, getting past Aomine to dodge any incoming slaps. “I told you, Kise and I are not like that you thick-headed dumbass!” Kagami made a run for it when Aomine followed suit, chasing him to the streets. The people around them would move to the side, as they both raced to the borders, their laughter filling the place. 

Midorima had been watching the whole kids’ play unfold in front of him, not helping the affectionate smile that had been drawn on his face. For once, he was rooting for Akashi to stand back down no matter how much he longed to see his face again. Aomine had definitely found himself a good partner, because no matter how dense he may have seemed, he held a sense of pride for himself. He was stronger than he looked, both physically and mentally. Midorima was certain he’d be a pillar of support for Aomine when the time came…

When Kagami reached their apartment, he was surprised to see no one behind him. He was sure Aomine would’ve caught up to him by now, and ready to kick his back to oblivion for his little fit back there. Instead, he saw Aomine a few miles away running for his life, with a horde of women tailing him. “I said I was sorry, I only wanted to compliment your…… _breasts!!_ ” Using a proper word from what he had previously used wouldn’t earn him extra points, that was for sure. Kagami felt all color drain from his face as his legs almost gave up on him, trying to reach maximum speed in mere seconds. Aomine was now next to him, both running tandem trying to lose them in this maze of a city complex. Kagami shot him a glare as he made a sharp turn to the left, leaving Aomine clumsily stopping just to follow him in the same direction. “Would it  _kill you_  to let me know in advance you were gonna sprint to the opposite side?” Aomine punched his shoulder and Kagami made a face “As if I care, this is your fault…did you touch someone inappropriately again? Suits you well.” Aomine’s breathing came in short inhales and he stopped, his arms dropping to his knees. Sure their bodies could withstand a lot more than your average human, but his breath was threatening to leave him very soon. “I just…I-I just complimented one girl, on her boobs….nothing else.” Kagami found that hard to believe and lowered himself next to him “Don’t mess with women….you should know that best.” Aomine couldn’t believe Kagami of all people would be lecturing him on something like this,   _Kagami_? lecture  _him_? Aomine could easily get a PhD in boobs. He knew boobs by heart. The anatomy, the texture, the shape and size. Kagami had to remove him because he was sure Aomine was salivating in his mind. 

“Boobs have burned your brain cells. It’s official.” Kagami snorted and patted his shoulder, beckoning him to follow. “I don’t want to hear that from someone who was born without a brain.. _tsk_ ” Kagami didn’t know why, but wanted to spare him from a crude comeback for once. He wasn’t the brightest, he knew that, but he also knew Aomine was all hat and no cattle. “Let’s get back home, no angry mob this time.”


	4. Out with the old, in with the new.

It was already past closing hours, and Aomine had no idea as to why exactly he was standing outside Kise's club with a slowly burning cigarette in his mouth. He inhaled the smoke, before dropping the butt on the dirty sidewalk, twisting it with his heel.

It took a few convincing words from his own conscience to try and enter, when he finally did, eyes immediately dropping on Kise. A hand slouched over a few girls, drinks already served, their glasses almost empty. He counted on the store being moped after a busy day, and not... _this_.

Regardless, the blonde had long noticed him enter, his cat-like eyes following his movements. Aomine was hesitant, his gaze fell on everything but Kise when he eventually opted for the bar.

"We're closed, _sir_." was the only reply he got, as the bartender shot him a glare. You'd think the 'closed' sign would be obvious enough. Aomine tried to reach for his wallet to try and convince him otherwise when Kise approached them both his hand lowering Aomine's back to his jean's pocket. With a nod, the bartender started preparing drinks for them, now in a much more compliant manner.

"Hello _sir_. Care to explain what you're doing in our humble establishment past closing hours?" Kise purred, his eyelashes immediately fluttering as he grabbed his drink. He swallowed some, never breaking eye contact with Aomine. It was obvious what he was trying to do, what he was _best_ at doing. "Here to check how business is going..." It was a cat and mouse game and Aomine felt bold enough to play along. The worst that could probably happen was Kise getting in his pants, exactly what he wanted to, _has_ been wanting to do ever since they reunited. And he wasn't just placing his best bet, Kise would always make his intentions lucid enough to read. The girls sitting on the table where Kise was previously at, had started to notice the arising tension. They had chemistry. Which is exactly why something had happened between them, but that was in the past and Aomine took note to always leave things where they belonged.

Kagami came to mind, and Aomine almost choked on his drink. Kagami of all people, was out of the question for many reasons, for one Kise, who was about to give him the time of his life and make him regret all those years of abstinence. The mind should rule over the heart, but Aomine had always been a tad too hearty. In all conscience he shouldn't have let his desires get in the way, the man standing in front of him was a thing of the past and currently a business partner.

"Aominecchi, I knew you wouldn't let me in this easily." Kise clinked his glass with his own and gave him a soft smile. The way things were now, Aomine was taken entirely by someone else. His eyes could tell you everything you wanted to know. He had not once listened to Kise's chatter and his drink was practically left untouched save for one gulp he took, before his thoughts betrayed him.

Aomine was never too hard to read or guess, he was aloof whenever he was overthinking and his presence was always in one place and his heart in another. "Should I hope for a clarification on that or leave it as it is?" he chuckled. "Leave it as it is. You're _still_ the same..." Kise's eyes looked at him with a hint of nostalgia, but he couldn't tell if the alcohol was the one making him see things. His advances so far were clear, his palm rubbing his knee was not the friendliest gesture he'd received. What he was mostly worried about was the persisting group of females, ogling them both and their every move.

"Are they regulars?" Aomine cocked his head to the side, giving them a lopsided smirk, trying to hide behide his charm. Kise took a sip again and whispered a faint 'not really', his lips not helping the grin being drawn on his face. He knew Aomine well enough to know what would come next.

Aomine did what would seem the most reasonable thing to do at the moment -assert dominance- and grabbed Kise, shimmying down the empty hallway. Kise's men would've interfered, seeing their boss forcefully dragged, if his eyes weren't shining like they had landed a lottery ticket. _One that promised many things._

Aomine shut the door behind them with a loud thump, loosening his already disheveled tie. His gaze was fervent and focused on Kise, but even he'd know better than to make a move. He'd wait for the perfect opportunity to be devoured whole.  
Kise held his breath when Aomine was ready to take it, and held tight onto his shirt. He kissed him, a deep heated kiss schorching the senses all the while lacking the attachment. Aomine was holding back, his hands wouldn't know where to touch and his lips feigned uncertainty.

"Aominecchi... _stop_." Kise pulled back, the back of his palm covering his hot skin. He'd rather have him whole or not at all. It wasn't fair to either of them, engaging in something as intimate when one of them _clearly_ wasn't feeling it.

"Who is it...who are you thinking about?" Kise mumbled. "This is not how you touched me a couple of years back-"

"Things are not the same, Kise." Aomine cut him with a sharp raise in his voice. Goddamn it he wanted this, it had been _too_ long, but it just didn't feel right. Kagami was probably back in the apartment trying to get rid of the hairballs from all the cats and- _why was **he** always the only thing in his mind..._

Aomine excused himself and found his way to the front door of the shop, not sparing a glance at anyone. Kise followed suit a few minutes after he had left, his foul mood lingering still. The girls hurriedly gathered their things, and everyone realized it was time to call it a day.

He was afraid his heartache would stain the porch, as Aomine stood right in front of their apartment, hearing Kagami's groans berating the cats. He had supposedly gone out to find out more information about the still open case, but ended up making a mess of his personal life again. So much for leaving the past as it was.

The door was suddenly pulled away from his head, where it was previously being supported and Kagami's eyes met his in a staredown. Without wanting to admit, Aomine had shed a few tears here and there and his overall disarrayed appearance didn't help Kagami paint a pretty picture as to what had happened back in the club.

"You look like shit.... _shit_.." Kagami's blunt but true exclamation made him laugh, a laugh of what , he didn't know. What he knew was that he was finally home, a place that really felt like it.

"Let me get the cats off the couch so you can lie down. Do you...need anything to eat?" He was undeniably worried, if not surprised. For the most part he had to be, Aomine rarely ever showed any sort of emotion around him. Maybe he was slowly -suddenly- opening up to him?

"I'm not really in the mood for anything right now, and before you ask, I don't really want to talk about it." Of course not, not when it involved _him_. Kagami was his partner above all things, he just couldn't do this to him. And 'this' was nothing other than telling him he had slowly been falling for him.

Kagami didn't speak a word after that exchange and sat quietly on top of the desk, right by the phone. He took it upon himself to answer any calls while Aomine figured things out. 'Get his act together' was what Aomine himself would've used, but Kagami was kinder than that. He'd drop some snacks for him on the coffee table every now and then.

The silence was suffocating them both, but Aomine didn't have it in him, not yet, to break it. When Kagami had fallen sleep on the floor opposite of him, he got up and tucked him in with a spare blanket he found in his closet. He shooed the cats to the other rooms, and turned off the lights for him. He had spent half the night tending to whatever Aomine may have wanted, trying to figure out silent cues where there were none. It'd be a lie to say that part of him hadn't taken him completely. His loyalty as a friend was overwhelming at times, and he wondered what had happened in his previous life to deserve him by his side.

The room was too cold, the cats' footsteps were too loud and everything around him was just an excuse to stay up and check on him. Kagami hadn't moved an inch, and Aomine made sure it'd stay that way till morning. He moved from the bed, to the kitchen then finally settled on the couch where he had previously been.

Kagami's features were smooth, a still image, as his chest heaved evenly. He seemed like a deep sleeper but he wouldn't know, not when he hadn't let him get that close. Aomine's own incopetence had cost him the trust and possibly the mutual love from him and he had slowly started cursing himself for that. His late night woes were about to be put on hold when Kagami opened one eye, eyesight still hazy, feeling drowzy and ligtheaded.

"Can't sleep?" Kagami muttered. "Well...something like that. " Aomine paused, just enough to reconsider what he was about to do.

"Say...want to sleep...in the bedroom?" That surely got Kagami's attention, having perked up completely. "L-Like _together_!??!?" Aomine was about to grab the plate with the leftovers -his only weapon of choice- from the coffeetable when Kagami scrambled to get up and avoid the incoming hit. "Does that answer your question?" Kagami's gratifying chuckle reminded Aomine of the dangers this verdict could bring him.

He figured it was too late for that now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize now I may have given you all standards w the previous chapts.... in other words I've .. finally updated [peace sign]


	5. Memento Mori.

In light of Aomine's personal affairs, having come to a closure, business _finally_ came around.

Kagami had already woken up, habitually so, and was sitting idly beside the window observing people going back and forth. Their handguns and gear were laid on the table, meaning someone had contacted them _. Cash will finally start flowing in_ , Aomine mused to himself. The bills wouldn't pay themselves, and cat food had been adding to their budget on a monthly basis.

Having already spotted his weapon of choice, Aomine gently lifted the 9mm pistol in his hand. It had been too long since the last time he had felt the texture of a handgun. Fully black, small but lethal and longing to have a bullet rooted in someone's skull. Guns were intoxicating and addictive, and so was the art of killing. Kagami made the choice so effortlessly, no second thoughts or doubts. The mindset of kill or be killed had been ingrained in him a bit too well. It was scary what a kindhearted soul was capable of doing to survive. Maintaining your humanity while doing a cold-blooded profession was a virtue few were proud of.

The sound of bullets filling a mag shook Aomine from his thoughts, he had been dwelling on morality for a while now. Kagami's look was focused, slowly preparing each gun that would meet their needs. Shotguns were last, they were a sort of plan B, a worst case scenario use. You could never pack too much or the excessive weight would slow you down. Pack too little, and the unoccupied holsters were a telltale sign you were about to meet the Maker. Anything else came second, grenades, cqc knives and Kagami's pride. A 10 inch _tanto_ , a short blade that had proved it's worth as well as the deadliest gun. No one had gone near the finely sharpened beauty throughout his short term career, it was the apple of his eye. The hilt was engraved with bamboo stalks, a red-golden tiger standing in the middle of the pattern. "Taiga". It was a funny double entendre he'd hear often. The big bad 'Taiga' was out to slice through you and you'd better hide.

Handguns or traditional weaponry weren't his _only_ forte. Kagami had honed his skills in many brawls, his knuckles painted with the all-too-familiar scarlet color. That's where Aomine had found him. Better put, where they found each other.

Aomine was about to be detained for a crime he hadn't even committed and Kagami was on the streets, sitting on top of man, a bloody nose and his fist having shaped their face beyond recognition. The moment their eyes met, their lives two completely different tragedies, was the moment their paths aligned. Aomine's electrifying blue eyes full of panic and Kagami's, a flaming red full of raw violence, locked in a stare. Mutual understanding. Neither chose to go down this path.

One of the two police officers holding a tight grip on him approached Kagami, giving Aomine the opportunity to break free. He jerked his knee, hitting the man in the stomach, his body sharply dropping on the floor in pain. At that point it wasn't an all too familiar scenario for him. He was seconds away from risking it all for a life to ...God knows where. He turned his gaze to the other boy. Kagami had already knocked the man unconscious, he didn't want to know how. He looked like a teenager, a young boy, a life not yet ripe.

Kagami was standing there, a few meters away from him. He was looking at him as intently as he was. They were reading into each other, or at least trying to. Why would I help him? Why was he apprehended? _Why does he have the same eyes as me?_ Kagami had a million questions run through his head as Aomine turned his back on him, ready to leave. He had nowhere to go, but he wasn't going to wait around for the cavalry to arrive and be dragged back to a police station.

Aomine was sure he heard a faint 'Wait', but the ringing in his ears was obstructing most sounds from coming in. His head was a mess. He continued walking, crossing his heart that everywhere else would be better than here. A bloodstained palm tightly tugged on his shirt, and the same pair of eyes were there when he turned around. No violence, no gore, just two beautiful , almost doe-eyed orbs staring right through him. This is a child Daiki, his conscience yanked him from his thoughts. Not a killer, _a boy_.

"You're not from around here are you?" Kagami's curious tone made Aomine smile. It felt like the first smile he had cracked in years. _"I'm not..._ "holding back tears, Aomine bit his lip and fixed his shirt. He had seen hell in a day's worth, yet there he was, redeemed by the face of innocence. Almost innocence.

"How old are you?" Aomine managed to choke out. "Seventeen.." Kagami rubbed his palm on his pants and took out his tags. He held them in front of him, the gaudy metal illuminated under the bleak sun of the afternoon. It was a warning, it was a way to protect the people around him. _Don't get too close now that you know what I am._

In cue, Aomine reached down his pocket, and took out his own. Surprise had this boy's face, Aomine was sure. Kagami felt a smile come to him, an awkward one he tried to hide. They spent a few minutes in comfortable silence after giving away their identities. Eyes, his eyes...Aomine was near being enchanted. A deep crimson color, shiny and _passionate_. His life was what it was, and he held onto that flame within his soul. Aomine was slowly becoming interested.

"Kagami Taiga." Kagami mumbled. "My name...is Kagami." Aomine whispered a 'Nice to meet you' in reply. Introductions weren't something he could ever used to.

"Daiki...Aomine Daiki.."

Their last exchange of words for that day. And just like that, they departed, each taking a different path...until they did reunite a few years later. Fateful encounters never slip desiny by.  
Aomine, a bit over thirty now, had started his own business. Closely related to the police - a thing he blamed on fate's bad taste in jokes- he was assigned their dirty work, the jobs the cops couldn't take up themselves without bringing attention to the force. Money laundering was distasteful, so he had opted for something else with a privilege that was given to him years ago.

Kagami didn't end up as fortunate but that was about to change, by the hand of Aomine again. One of the jobs Aomine was assigned with, was to quietly rout out any trouble makers, making it easier for the night patrol.

The darkness couldn't really get in the way of Aomine recognizing the eyes that had captured him years ago. _But that feeling lied dormant._ Kagami hadn't forgotten about him either, and that night his life took a abrupt turn. Turns out there really weren't any troublemakers left behind, and Kagami had found stable employment under Aomine's wing. As the years passed, their bond kept growing stronger and familiarity always breeds- _sarcasm_. Aomine still hadn't mentioned much about his past from when they met, but he was definitely more prone to picking on Kagami and vice versa. They were bitter old men that hid yet-to-bloom feelings for each other.

Aomine had slowly come to realize he couldn't think of a future without him, without Kagami's beautiful fixed stare at him whenever he answered the phone. Kagami wouldn't open up to the fact he admired Aomine. Not now at least, a few years back, the opportunity may had arose. He owed him his insignificant life and a bit more than that, he had promised to protect him. In any sense of the word. His life was his, he held it in his hands and was free to do whatever he wanted with it. It frightened Aomine. He had given him power over life and death. Not just any person's either.

Memento mori.

Aomine's woes summed up in a sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely ...we're getting somewhere... thank you all for your comments/kudos too, much appreciated!


	6. Boys will be boys.

Shoot, shoot, _reload._

The rounds clinked as they touched the floor and Kagami reprimanded himself for the sound. He should've been close by now, he had cleared the first two floors leaving the empty parking lot in front of him the last one.

" _Bang-_ "

A finger touched his back briefly, startling him enough to turn around with his firearm pointed towards the figure behind him. A finger gun. _Aomine._

"I would've plastered the wall with your brains. _Don't do that_."

Aomine narrowed his eyes at the intensity Kagami held in his look but didn't say anything. Instead, he beckoned him to the exit where Kagami had originally came from.

"This is just shooting practice, don't get so jumpy next time" Aomine was hardly ever outright with his advice, but Kagami could read between the lines. _Precision, a clear mind and steady hands_. If Aomine's stupid voice was distracting enough, he wasn't ready yet.

"You should know that better than anyone. You're too good at this and it'd be a waste to be cut off in your prime." _Like hell that's it_ , Aomine's voice kept eating at him to say something, anything that didn't include him poking fun at Kagami.

"So-...how many did you waste?" He straightened his back and took on a youthful appearance with the small smile he gave him.

"Brain cells while talking to you?" Kagami smirked and picked up his pace, walking faster in front of him. If Aomine wasn't torn between his feelings and his biting one-liners, this wouldn't have been as difficult.

"I mean ... _bullets_. Have you always been this difficult?" He wanted to reply with a simple 'yes' and answer his own question, but where would the fun be in that? Kagami pressed the elevator button and remained silent until the characteristic 'beep' sound reached their ears. Aomine didn't push him with any further questions, he was content just looking at him prod his katana's edge. Apparently the sharpness was fascinating, because Kagami's eyes were set on the length and pointed curve of the sword. He was stroking it clean with a cloth before Aomine realized his mind was going to get even more indecent than that so he really had to break this silence.

"D-did you cook anything today?" he avoided direct eye conctact and kept his palms in his pockets until his thoughts calmed down. His 'fondness' was past the one two friends or partners share, but he still wasn't thinking about Kagami _that_ way. They were about to wage war against _Akashi Seijuro_ of all people, and _little_ Aomine just had to start getting weird thoughts.

It wasn't going to be no small fit, Akashi wasn't alone. He was just a front, behind him stood a name powerful enough to wipe both of them off the face of the earth. Archives, files, anything that proved they existed would be destroyed. These thoughts were definitely helping his problem, but they were also as pretty as they sounded. Kagami was a mad man, but Aomine was the one following suit behind him. They were both crazy enough to do this.

Kagami's eyes traveled down to his sword for a moment when he noticed Aomine's palms in his pockets then- _the inevitable_. The lump in his throat kept getting bigger and bigger and he felt his mouth going dry. Aomine wasn't the purest person he knew, but this was definitely an odd time for this.

He didn't talk, kept his mouth shut for the whole ride up until they reached their floor. The police station wasn't as full at this time of the day, which is exactly why they chose late afternoon hours for practice. Thet both held their passes up for the incoming officer down the hallway. It was amazing how suspicious some people could be.

The last door on the right was their destination, the chief's office. Their passes weren't meant for this kind of work though...unauthorized work. Kagami had this great idea to search the chief's files for any leads on Akashi. Unfortunately enough, Aomine was dumb enough to tag along. Someone had to take the blame if something went wrong.

" _Bingo-_ " Kagami's eyes landed on the family name, a weather-beaten yellow file hiding amongst the rest. There were coffee spills on it, hinting at the frequent use of it.

"Turns out we're not the only ones looking for him" he kept his voice low and extended his arm over Kagami's shoulder to grab hold of it.

His palm met his, and for a split second, he felt the electricity course through his veins. Kagami's humming made sure to remind him this wasn't anything out of the ordinary

"At least we got a location, better than nothing" Aomine hummed in response and turned his gaze to him. He wasn't looking, he was still going through the file's pages. Aomine's heart kept fluttering in his chest and the urge to corner him in the lockers behind them kept creeping up on his thoughts.

Kagami called his name, low and cautiously for just the two of them to hear, but he didn't react. He waited for him turn around and look at him, at his eyes full of want and held his breath. Aomine wasn't sure if he'd reciprocate the look or even feel what he felt but he waited.

Kagami had realized Aomine was in some sort of trance because his eyes wouldn't leave his own, save for when they'd move further down, to his lips. He knew full well his intentions by now, but still couldn't get himself to utter a single word. Before Aomine could lower his face for a closer look at Kagami's half parted lips that were taunting him for a try, they heard footsteps across the hallway

Kagami's hands practically snapped the file in half, when he hurriedly placed it together with the rest. He shut the drawer and jumped from his seat, eyes moving from the door to Aomine. Aomine's were half focused, his mind still replaying the events prior to this. _He had lead him on, he hadn't pulled back, he had waited for his move_. It felt like nothing could touch him, like even if they got caught, going back home with Kagami and their tails between their legs wouldn't be as bad.

"Aomine...you know you can't be in there." The all familiar voice reprimanded him from outside the door. Aomine was in an incredibly good mood to be bothered.

"Would you let me off this time if I told you I got donuts? Next time I'll bring coffee too" He laughed to himself, knowing full well Kagami was opposite of him his look suggesting he was really pushing his luck this time.

"Is Kagami in there too?" The man knew those two came hand in hand every time. It was hard to miss this duo parading around with their blood-drenched outfits. Aomine always taking the lead and Kagami behind him, both dressed to kill.

Aomine cocked his head to the side coyly to let the other decide if he'd make his presence known. Kagami didn't look so happy with Aomine's newly acquired confidence. It was something that'd take a while to get used to.

"I'm here... _Chief_..." he stretched the last word, jabbing at Aomine to tone his sarcasm down. He was still confused about the playful looks and cockiness but then again, it was Aomine.

The door opened, and the man mentioned came in, a cup in hand and a stern look in his eyes. Respectfully, he shut the door behind him and kept his gaze fixed on Aomine and his legs sitting on top of his desk. He gestured for him to take them off and continued to take a sip from his coffee. He was thinking, his tired appearance making him look older than what he'd normally seem.

"I can't always turn a blind eye." he spoke, mostly referring to Aomine. He knew him the longest and Kagami wasn't much of a nuisance. Aomine was the real pain in the neck. More trouble than what he was worth.

"We're gone. You're not going to hear from us in a while.."

The chief chuckled, mocking him in disbelief and sipped his coffee again. That was something that'd show. _Deeds not words_. Might as well make that the force's motto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ╭( ･ㅂ･)و ̑̑ I'm slow as heck but I'm getting there


	7. Entwined

Aomine's hands reached out to him wanting to clasp his face in his palms but  was greeted by emptiness every time. He was there, his eyes staring right back at him as he kissed him, the heat turning into glimmering sweat, the sweat dispersing into thin air. Aomine's nails dug in his shoulder blades, the sinewed muscles of his back bending and flexing at the sensation. Kagami mouthed a low growl and latched his lips onto Aomine's neck to savor the salt of his drenched body

Aomine wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Arms hung around his neck, egging him on and lips wide apart; to moan and to receive.

Just like that, Kagami's body weight didn't feel pleasurably heavy on him anymore. It was replaced by the crisp breeze coming from the window. It all ended too soon to be true.

Aomine jolted, covered in his own sweat now having trickled down his chest and abdomen drenching him whole. It was a dream, he had dreamed about what should've been and what he yearned for the most these past few days. A warm body lying next to him and Kagami's focused gaze on him, scrutinizing him and enticing him all the same.

 

Serendipity was never Aomine's forte. His walk of life was killing, albeit not his love life, but the gist of it was that. Given the opportunity, he would never hesitate to rub out someone that well... _rubbed him the wrong way_. And now don't get him wrong, the girls standing outside Kise's bar _were_ annoying enough but currently there was another matter at hand. 

A matter that owned two hands. _For now_.

Kagami was inside, speaking to Kise's men for whatever information he'd require before their pit stop to Akashi's place. But that was a few minutes ago, when the mysterious guy with the suave smile and playful looks wasn't in the picture. A face of a million bucks and an outfit as ritzy as it can be, needless to say Aomine was starting to get pissed.

When he did get ticked off, he'd light a cigarette - a bad habit Kagami pointed- and force everyone in a ten mile radius to endure the second hand smoke. Aomine's half lidded eyes were glued to the pavement, anything to take his mind off the sight. Jealousy had started to gain ground on the reopened wound in his heart. It was enough that his mind fantasized body on body and passionate and rough- _Kagami was waving him through_. He dropped the cigarette, half lit and not yet fully burned and twisted the butt with his heel.

Apparently the man had taken an interest in Kagami's skills and wouldn't take 'no' for an answer when Aomine was so kind to suggest it in his place. He had been ogling him like eyecandy for a while now and it made Aomine's insides churn. Kagami as always, hadn't paid attention to any of the hints that were there. Casual touching, dilated pupils that could be or not be -he figured he didn't want to stare in that man's eyes any longer or he'd throw up-. To anyone that didn't know him, Kagami was just another love interest they could pursue. To Aomine, Kagami was summer rain and snow in August. He was as rare as his straight As in middle school.

The Chief had managed to spoil his mood last week and it seems now was the time for another swing at it.

"Kagami, we got work to do, cut it with the frivolities already." he said, his voice gruff but not mean in the slightest. "If you have time to talk with-" he paused to figure out what to say. Something witty but in a non-insulting way because this was Kise's club and history between them aside, it was still a respected establishment. "..strangers then you sure as hell can hurry up with the directions"  
Kagami was taken aback for a few seconds, couldn't even open his mouth to say anything when the man in question replied for him. "I'm sorry, I won't be taking any more of his time, I wasn't aware he was...spoken for."

A few words put together in a sentence were enough to make Aomine sport the most flushed face he'd ever made in his life. He feigned annoyance of course, his reddened face telling Kagami all he needed. _Well this was a first_. Again Kagami made sure not to argue or comment on the situation, not now that it had unveiled to a most...amusing sight. First his vacant expression in the Chief's office now his blushed cheeks at the thought of them being together.

Aomine's eyes were bashful, they pleaded Kagami's to end his misery or he'd be forced to never live this down. "W-We're not like that, Aomine's my partner." He didn't know why _he_ had to say it, or why he was _also_ getting embarrassed.

The man took on a puzzled look before staring Aomine down. Aomine on the other hand had realized the mood was about to change and got rid of any shyness.  
"It's really your loss." he then spoke and gave him a smile. Not genuine, no, Aomine noted. "I don't want to hear that from someone who's been making passes at him for minutes on end now..." Aomine crossed his arms and looked at Kagami, to make his point clear.

"Fair enough.." was all he said for Kagami to jump back and scare a few customers here and there. _Just what was going on right under his nose?_

Aomine got closer to the man and moved right next to his ear, faintly whispering something "With all due respect, he's not interested, _-I'm_  - not interested on giving him up...it's a lost cause, the sooner you realize that, the better."

He gripped Kagami's arm and forced him outside, before he pulled away from him rubbing it close to his chest. Whatever that was, Kagami wasn't a damsel in distress to be shoved around whenever others pleased.

"We got work to do." Aomine lit another cigarette and exhaled slowly, turning around to talk to him. He was met with a glare and furrowed brows that didn't bother hiding the welling anger. He was _furious_ -to do his short temper justice- and Aomine knew why. He knew him well enough to know why. Aomine had dragged him like a child outside of Kise's club, he had bossed him around and had acted like a complete ass for the most part.

His face branded with the bitterness of regret, he bit his quivering lips and hung his head. There was a perfectly good reason for his behavior...that would be left unsaid.

"He was just..all over you." was all Aomine could get out of his throat. They burned and stung like poison, the tears that threatened to flow out and all he could do was hold his breath.

"And..?" Kagami's casual tone was almost insulting, but Aomine knew better than to misunderstand his stupidity for contempt.

"Nothing...I just thought he was...bothering you." he lied under his breath, to Kagami, to _himself_. It'd be better this way, to push aside any unecessary feelings and focus on their goal...Kagami's goal.

It was safe to say Kagami was perplexed but not stupid. Not as stupid as they made him out to be at least. The pieces of the puzzle were slowly but surely starting to come together. He linked the events together. He'd act weird when they were alone, stealing glances at him when he thought he wasn't looking and now he threw a fit because someone was interested in him. He was definitely....trying to keep him close as a partner.

That was it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [thumbs up emoji] I have made an effort


End file.
